I'll Be There For You
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Ally's got a date with Dallas but Austin's not so happy abut it and when he tries to protect her he pushes her away. -AUSLLY ONE SHOT. MUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS:) I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT SUMMERIES BUT PLEASE READ:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! here's another one-shot I wrote! I hope you like it:) I was watching the big bang theory where Stuart asks Amy out and Sheldon gets all jealous and I got inspired to write this:) so yah enough jibber-jabber from me:) on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. IF I DID WE'D HAVE NEW EPISODES EVERY OTHER DAY AND AUSLLY WOULD BE THE MAIN FOCUS OF THE SHOW:)**

AUSTINS POv

I close my locker and walk out of the school. As I approach the parking lot I am stopped in my tracks.

"hey Austin can I talk to you" Dallas Centenio, the king of the populars also known as Ally's crush says to me.

"ya" I say. "what do you need"

"well you know Ally" he starts. I nod.

"what's going on between you two" he says. I roll my eyes.

"we're just friends Dallas" I say and start to walk away. Correction. Ally is my absolute best friend.

"so you wouldn't mind if I asked her out" he says. I stop abruptly and turn around.

"over my dead body!" I screech. He may be her crush but Dallas has a history…and I don't want my Ally to get hurt.

"woah Moon I thought you were just friends when did you get so protective."

"Dallas come on…every girl you've gone out with you've used and I'm not letting that happen to Ally" I say strictly.

"oh ya…try and stop me" he says and walks away. I sigh angrily balling up my fists and continue my way home.

* * *

"Austin" Ally's sweet voice says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"yah" I say meeting her eyes. We sit cross-leg-ed on my bedroom floor as we usually do. She scoots a little closer to me.

"I think Dallas might like me" she says excitedly. I swallow, now feeling sick. I debate what I should do. I can't be the one to crush her dreams.

"r-really" I stutter. "that's…that's awesome" she smiles wide.

"yah! I kinda saw him staring at me today" I smile at her though on the inside I feel as if someone has shot me in the stomach. The rest of the night we hung out and watched movies and played games, though all I could think about was the whole Dallas thing. I'm worried sick I just don't know what to say. _

-the next day in the practice room-

I'm just walking around the room with my ipad messing around o it when a very happy Ally busts through the door.

"Austin guess what!" she exclaims.

"what? "

"Dallas asked me out!" she squeals lunging herself into my arms.

"I'm not so sure about this Ally" I say once we release, my mood changing.

"what do you mean" she asks kinda sadly.

"it's just…I don't trust Dallas Ally…he doesn't have a very good history" I say.

"Austin I think he's changed he told me I was really pretty." She says and I can hear slight bitterness in her voice.

"Ally trust me he hasn't. that's just his tool to get you in bed" she gasps.

"Austin! I'm going out with him you like it or not" she say storming out.

"Ally!" I yell but she's already gone. I sigh and sit down on the couch. I can't let this happen.

* * *

-the night of Dallas and Ally's date-

Today in school Ally ignored me. We didn't even make eye contact. I'm just trying to protect her. I know how Dallas is. And trust me…he's not all sunshine and rainbows like Ally seems to think. He's the polar opposite. They're going to a movie tonight and I'm gonna keep an eye on them. I need to be there in case Dallas tries anything. Ally's so googoo over him I'm not sure she'll be able to stop it. that's where I come in.

"mom I'm going out" I call.

"kay honey" she calls back. I grab my keys and leave.

* * *

I see them. They're sitting in the middle row talking. Well Dallas is talking. Ally is swooning. I can't help but feel a hint of jealousy. NO. NO I DON'T FEEL ANY WHAT SO EVER. I sit in the very back row and keep a watchful eye on my Ally. Throughout the movie everything was fine. They just cuddled. the theater cleared out quickly as the credits went by, except for the two love birds lolly-gagging behind. The walk slowly hand in hand up the isle.

"so…wanna come back to my place and have some fun" he says suggestively. I burst up out of my chair startling them both.

"No way in hell!" I burst out.

"Austin!? What are you doing here!?" Ally says a little angrily.

"I came to protect you!" I defend.

"so what you don't think I'm capable of handling myself" she screaches.

"Ally I don't have one heck of a clue what you see in this no good bastard but I'm sure as hell not gonna let you get yourself hurt" I yell. She gapes angrily at what I just said.

"hey I'll see you tomorrow babe. My house 10 pm sharp" he says smugly with a wink, then leaving.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she yells ruthlessly at me. I'm taken back.

"Ally I'm just trying to protect you!" I say defensivly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT AUSTIN! Just butt the hell out of my life" she says venom dripping from every word. I feel tears start to prickle in my eyes.

"Ally wait I-" I croak but she slams the door of the theater shut. I swallow back tears and sit down in the fabric chair. I sigh. I was only trying to help. I guess I messed shouldn't have done that. I angrily kick an empty soda can. If he does anything to her tomorrow…he's gonna be sorry.

* * *

-the next night 10:30 pm in the practice room-

I sit alone in our practice room thinking. Ally's probably over there right now. I hope she's ok. I hope she forgives me. As if on cue Ally runs into the practice room, tears streaming down her face.

"Ally what happened?!" I say standing up, opening my arms. She runs into them and sobs into my chest. I hold her tight as she sobs loudly.

"you were right" she mumbles into me. My heart drops.

"right about what" I ask hesitantly and sit us down on the couch. She cuddles up to me and continues to cry as I rub soothing circles on her back. She sniffles.

"he only wanted to get me in bed and I was stupid to fall for it! when I told him I wasn't ready he called me a no good prude and broke up with me" I swallow as she squeezes my waist tighter.

"oh Ally" I breathe. She cries some more.

"I should have listened to you…Austin I'm so sorry" she says through sobs, burying her face in my chest.

"it's ok Ally I'm just happy you're ok" I say holding her body tight against mine. She cries more.

"I'm an idiot" she says.

"Ally look at me" I say propping her chin up with my fingers to meet her eyes. I wipe her tears with my thumb.

"You're the smartest, kindest, sweetest, most incredible girl I know" I say never breaking eye contact. "you are in no way an idiot…your beautiful" i finish looking into her big doe eyes. Silence fills the room as we stare deep into each other's eyes. After a while she brakes our gaze and cuddles back into me. I hold her tight resting my head in top of hers. I feel her start to cry again.

"shhh…it's gonna be ok Als…it's gonna be ok" I kiss the top of her head hold it to my chest.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear. She turns her head so the side of it is on me.

"I love you too" she breaths. I kiss her head again and she continues to cry softly in my embrace.

**A/N: I hope you liked it:) please read and review:) reviews make me so so happy:) thanks! **


	2. authors note need opinions!:)

Hey guys! Ok so I've gotten a few reviews saying I should make this a two-shot. But I need more opinions:) So what do you all think. Should I do another chapter or just leave it be. Also if you want me to do another chapter please review or PM me any ideas you have for it:) thx! Goodbye my lovely readers:)


	3. part two!:)

**A/N: ok so I asked if you wanted another chapter and not one of you said no:)**** so without further ado here is part 2**** please read and review! **

I'LL BE THEIR FOR YOU CHAPTER 2

AUSTIN'S POV:

-the next morning-

I open my eyes. Where am I? I look around and see I'm in the practice room. Memories of last night run ramped in my head. I look down and see Ally is asleep on me, tucked firmly into my side. You can still see the redness of her nose. She looks so broken…so fragile. Like as if I let go of her she would crumble to pieces. And in a way I know that is my job. I have to be here for her so she doesn't crumble. If I were to leave too she would be even more broken than she is now. I will never leave her. I will hold her until the day I die. I feel her start to stir. She slowly opens her eyes.

"hey" I say softly, petting her hair. "how you doing" I ask sympathetically. She just looks into my eyes for a while, not saying anything. Her eyes are so sad and helpless looking. It breaks my heart to see her like this. I see tears start to well in her eyes and she collapses limply into my arms. I hold her close.

"I've never been hurt like this" she whimpers. I pet her hair.

"I know…. I know….is there anything I can do" I ask quietly.

"just hold me" she croaks. I do as told and hold her a little tighter.

"hey Ally" I ask softly, after a while. she swallows.

"yah"

"we have school today and we're gonna be late" I say rubbing her back with my thumb. She sighs and sits up.

"ok" she says wiping her eyes. I half smile and stand up. I know she would never dare to break her perfect attendance record. One of the many adorable things I love about her.

-at school-

I stand close by Ally's side as we approach the doors. She grabs my hand as we walk through the halls. I squeeze it tight, sparks flying up my arm. I walk her to her first class and reluctantly leave to go to mine. She looked so sad. I hate seeing her sad. We met up again later at lunch. We get our food from the cafeteria and walk out to find a table. She seems to be doing a bit better. Still not good, but better. She stays close to me as we walk to an open table. All of a sudden she stops abruptly, staring off somewhere. I look at her slightly confused then look off to where she is staring. My hands ball into fists. There sitting only 20 ft away from us is Dallas making out with some tall blonde. I look at Ally. Her eyes are glazed over and emotionless. My blood boils. This ends now.

"Dallas!" I scream angrily walking swiftly over to him. He separates from the other girl and looks at me angrily.

"what?" he says rudely.

"How do you live with yourself?! Huh! How do you do something like that and then just find another girl? Huh! You're disgusting! I don't know how you sleep at night!"

"dude what's your problem" he says standing up.

"my problem! Is that you've hurt my Ally! So next time you go to use a girl don't even think about using someone perfect, beautiful and kind as Ally! You don't deserve an angel like her!" I scream, venom dripping more and more with every word. He chuckles smugly.

"dude if you like her so much why don't you go out with her" he says.

"well maybe I will!" I yell. I glance slightly over to ally who seems to be shocked at what I just said.

"whatever. If lame little naïve looser is what you go for. Have at it" he says and I cant even begin to tell you how much I hated in that sentence. I can't hold back. I bring my fist up and slug him on the check. Ally jumps a little and gasps.

"DON'T EVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY ALLY **EVER AGAIN**!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He looks at me with great anger showing clear through his eyes. He stands up and punches me in the nose. Hard. and with that the world went black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. my face hurts like hell. I squint to make out the figure next to me.

"Austin are you awake" a concerned Ally asks. I rub my head and look around. I'm currently laying in my bed and Ally is sitting beside me attentively. Memories come flooding back. Dallas. Ally. Punches. Black out. I touch my nose and immediately wince. Ally rubs my arm in a comforting fashion. I smile weakly at her.

"you got punched pretty hard" she says, her hand still resting on my arm.

"is it broken"

"no…just bruised really bad…it was bleeding but it stopped" she answers. He nods understandingly.

"why would you do that" she says quietly after a long silence.

"well I couldn't let him say all those awful things about you. Plus he hurt you and that jerk needed to be shown up" I say. She half smiles at me and pulls down the covers and climbs in the bed with me. I wrap my arm around her and she snuggles up into my side. She just fits so perfectly. We lay in silence for a while. her just listening to my heart beat and me feeling her steady breaths against me.

"did you mean it" she asks me after a while.

"mean what" I ask softly.

"when you said you might date me" she says timidly. I look down at her and she shifts her eyes up to mine.

"yah" I say small-ly. She smiles a little at me and I smile at her.

"you're a terrific girl Ally and any guy would be insanely lucky to have you" I say looking into her big doe eyes.

"would you want to have me" she asks shyly. I bring my head closer to hers so our noses are almost touching.

"in a heartbeat " I say softly, smiling warmly. She smiles too and her eyes flicker down to my lips. I look at hers' and lean in and capture her perfect lips on mine in a soft, sweet kiss. We pull away slowly and smile dreamily into each other's eyes. I smile and tuck her hair behind her ear. She intertwines our fingers before my hand leaves her check. She bites her bottom lip and looks into my eyes. I smile at her in amazement. She lets go of my hand and cuddles back into my side, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around her and place my hand over the one she has on my chest.

"Austin I love you" she says. I smile.

"I love you too Als…more than you know" I say. She smiles against me, her eyes closed. We've said 'I love you' before but this time it was different…because she was all mine. Here on and forever. Ally Dawson was mine.

**A/N: ok so there it was**** I hope you liked it and I hope it was good for you guys:)**** I had fun writing it and I hope I sadisfied your auslly needs**** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:) I love hearing what you think**


End file.
